Chase Arwight
Chase Bryce Arwight is a son of Hypnos.[ https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/152102/110974951/48/#141052532]Creator, post 1,432 . Appearance Chase has short brown hair and pale skin. He has green-blue eyes. Personality The word that describes Chase is lazy. He doesn't do his schoolwork, go outside very much, or play any sports or instruments. He always wants to waste time or sleep. He is actually rather clever and imaginative. Unfortunately all of that goes into finding ways to avoid work and school. He has a thick shell, not getting offended or angered easily, and often acts aloof. He sleeps great amounts, so when he does have to be awake, he usually doesn't get tired quickly. Story Biography: Chase was born 9 months after his mom met Hypnos at a bar and they ended up sleeping together. When she found out she was pregnant, she made preparations for the child. Though she had a steady job, she had no clue how to raise a baby. Chase spent most of his time as a baby nearly dying until his mom just hired a caretaker. He never had much interest in sports, even though he had the talent for them. He had a few on and off friends, but no one he could count on. Chase was content to spend his time alone, sleeping, or roaming the Internet. He learned how to do a great deal of stuff but never applied them in the real world. He eventually got into art, which his teacher praised him at, even though most of it was him just randomly moving the pencil or paintbrush across the canvas. When he was 8, his mother got remarried to a business man from Chicago. Chase didn't mind, since he didn't know his biological dad and always wanted one. As soon as he got one, he didn't want one anymore. The man his mom married didn't really care of him much, nor his own children. That left Chase to look after his younger step siblings while his stepfather took his mom to dinner almost every night. His first experience with a monster was when he was 12, the monster had disguised itself as a new student who was a major bully. He cornered Chase after school and would have killed him if the stayr at his school hadn't scared it off. The stayr took him to camp half blood, where he remains for most of the year. Fatal Flaw Laziness Ablilities & Items Powers * Can make people fall asleep or feel sleepy or relaxed. * Can cause you to have nightmares if you're asleep. * Can see the dreams of others when they sleep. * Can walk within your dreams to communicate with someone. Weapons * Xiphos made of celestial bronze. Turns into pen. Has "όνειρα του τρόμου"(Dreams of terror) etched onto its side. * Shield made of celestial bronze, turns into a bronze link metal band. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Clever * Imaginative * Artistic Weaknesses * Lazy * Irresponsible * Selfish Likes & Dislikes Likes *Sleeping *Relaxing *Procrastination Dislikes *His dad *Alcohol *Physical Activity Trivia Made on Oct 4,2015 in Demigod Creator by WaterRK9 on post 1432. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Water's Characters Category:Hypnos campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods